groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon Cooper
Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D., is a Caltech theoretical physicist. Cooper is known for being one of the ten people sent to Mars in order to launch a new civilisation, known as the Mars Operation. Biography Sheldon was born alongside his twin sister Missy on February 26, 1980, in a Walmart in Galveston, Texas to George Cooper Sr. and Mary Cooper, and was officiated at the Lawrence Memorial Hospital. He has an older brother named George Jr., who along with Missy are described by their mother to be "dumb as soup." Sheldon was raised according to his mother's Evangelical Christian beliefs, e.g., learning how to pray and becoming the co-captain of the East Texan Christian Youth Holy Roller Bowling League Championship team, seven-to-twelve year-old division. Meanwhile, he was forced to watch football by his father. He graduated college at the age of 14, before being accepted into Caltech and taking on the role of a theoretical physicist. In late 2016, Sheldon Cooper applied to join the Mars Operation, which would see 10 civilians sent to Mars in order to begin a new civilisation. Sheldon was not originally on the shortlist released in April 2017, however after numerous people withdrew, he was pulled in as a last-minute replacement. When onboard the spacecraft, he introduced himself to his fellow passengers, all of which found him to be a little peculiar. On the second day of the flight he fainted after discovering that one of the passengers, known as Ziggy Stardust, was in fact a Martian. He awoke shortly after, only to faint again after landing on Mars. Whilst Sheldon was unconscious, the participants had launched into an argument over resources. However, upon waking up, Sheldon was soon able to find a solution to the problems. Rick Sanchez, an inter-dimensional traveller appeared through the fourth dimension, and offered to assist him. After informing Rick of the problems that they are facing, Sheldon is able to secure a week-long's supply of food and drink. A fight later broke out on Mars, with Ziggy Stardust taking on multiple members of the crew. Stardust soon took a Mars rover hostage, and in order to resolve the situation, Sheldon, alongside Rhys and Daymond Matthew, contacted NASA to seek help. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful in their attempt to reach a peaceful resolution, and Stardust was eventually stabbed by Valentine. Days later however, the crew were hit with more unfortunate events. In response to the murder of Ziggy, the Milky Way Agency of Terrorism (MWAOT) kidnapped passengers Stephen Bear and Valentine, and later threatened the remaining crew. Sheldon helped to seek out the President of Mars (Garglebleh), who provided the crew with Martian bodyguards in order to ensure that they would be kept safe. This does not stop the MWAOT from returning however, and eventually the crew are forced to return to Earth. Sheldon saw a number of atrocities whilst on Mars, and on the journey home it would appear that this distressed him. Most of all however, he was disappointed that what was meant to be a revolutionary quest in the name of science turned out to be for nothing. However, upon returning home, he was greeted by his friends and family, all of which provided comfort and support for him. Shortly after arriving back on Earth, Sheldon made an appearance on Alex's Weekly Round-Up, alongside Former Secretary of the Interior Caroline Lucas, Senator Batte S. Casey and Napoleon the Pig. During this appearance, he seemed to have overcome the traumas experienced during Mars. Soon after this, he returned to his position of Caltech Theoretical Physicist and married his girlfriend of six years, Amy Farrah Fowler. Role-plays Featured In * Mars Operation (Main Character) * Alex's Weekly Round-Up (Guest in 1 Episode)